


Save me

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Abuse, Love, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Skylar is 17 and she travels with the doctor but when he drops her off she doesn't want to go.





	Save me

The doctor bounced around the room. We are currently in my bedroom at my house, but first let me introduce myself. I'm Skylar, Sky for short. I'm 17 and the Doctor picked me up a few years back. I gave a small practiced smile as he grinned when he saw a photo of us and Jack Harkness. Rose is gone, we all miss her, the Doctor fell in love with her. I looked at her as a big sister. Jack was my best friend. The Doctor? He's my everything, you see I've made a BIG mistake. I fell in love with the mad man. I know he'll never see me that way. That's okay he doesn't need someone as broke as me. "Sky?" "Huh, yeah what?" "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Why do I have the feeling you don't want to be here?" "No reason, just don't want to not be traveling." Okay so that's partially a lie, My dad hits me. "It's only for a week." I smiled my fake smile and nodded. "I'll see you in a week." He kissed my forehead and left. I immediately went to my blade. I sliced threw my wrist before the satisfying feeling. I cleaned up the mess as I got ready for bed. 

5 days later...

Currently my dad was kicking me in the ribs and stomach. I felt the Tardis key digging into my neck. I grabbed it and prayed someone would save me. That's when I heard that beautiful sound as I felt a rib grind against another. 

Doctors pov.. 5 mins before...  
I walked around the console, right before the Tardis hummed violently. "What's wrong." All the sudden the Tardis slammed into gear and began flying threw space to the familiar home of Skylar. Her voice rang threw the whole Tardis,"Please, someone save me." "What!?!" I was slammed into the railing. That had been the reason she flew herself here. I ran out to see Skylar on the ground crying as her father kicked her. I felt the rage grow as she slowly closed her eyes in defeat.

Skylar's Pov...

The pain was beginning to be too much. That's when I saw the Doctor. He was pissed and It was the furry of a Timelord. "Get away from her, Now." I'm not sure what's scarier The glare the Doctor gave my father, or the fact he never raised his voice. My father stopped and moved. I sobbed in relief. The Doctor came over to me and picked me up bridal style as I buried my face in his neck. Before long the police had gotten my father and arrested him. I looked up to see tears rolling down the Doctors face. I reached up and wiped them away. "Hey, I'm okay." I said softly as I gave my best reassuring smile. "No father should treat his children like that." "You speak as though you've got children." "I did, lots of children." He looked at me and I saw the sorrow yet happiness at the memory of his children. I smiled but stopped when I felt the familiar throbbing in my wrist. Before I could look the Doctor had a hold of my wrist and was getting ready to pull my sleeve up. "NO!...not here." He sighed and nodded before carrying me to the Tardis medical room. He sat me down. I knew this would happen, but I didn't want it to be today. "Can I?" The Doctor asked as he motioned to my wrist. "Yeah." I took a deep breath as he rolled up my sleeve. "Oh Sky." He looked at my arms, before looking up at me. "Sweetie, why didn't you come to me?" I looked at him. 'Because I didn't want to hurt you." I pulled my sleeve down since the bleeding had stopped and i pushed off the table, but I forgot how bad my ribs are and cried out in pain as I crumbled to the floor. The Doctor caught me before I hit the floor. "Here." He grabbed my forearms as a light glowed and I felt my ribs move back. He then carried me to a bedroom, but it wasn't mine. He brought out a pair of pj's for us both and we changed. He pulled the covers down before pulling me by my waist to the pillows, I curled into him as he held me. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "No, You are my responsibility, Why where some of them deeper?" "I did something I shouldn't have." "Which was?" "Falling in love with a man who could never love me." He had stopped rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Who?" He asked almost scarred of the answer. "You." I whispered as I went to pull away. He pulled me closer. "I do love you, Skylar, but I..it's wrong, you are so young." "Age doesn't matter." I whispered. "You'll always be older than me."


End file.
